The Day Death and Life Understood One Another
by zero434
Summary: Mathew Williams, a doctor assigned to take care of those whose job is to take lives. Ivan Braginski, a soul tormented by the fate of of the Life of an Executioner. RUSCAN AU


**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**THIS IS A RUSCAN AU!**

**Chapter 1: And so It begins**

It was the middle of the day and the sun was glaring. Taking of my hat I leaned back on a tree to rest my aching body and to seek shelter from this heat. Slowly I reached out to my pocket for the silk handkerchief and wiped the sweat on my forehead. It's a gift from my brother. A farewell gift as I set out to the town I was assigned to. One can call me a healer or a doctor, a brand new one at that. I was assigned by my superiors to a town called Sans Naif that was a week's worth of travel from where I was, the capital, En Vert. Being a newcomer I should have been delighted that I was given such a chance to prove myself. However, it is common knowledge that Sans Naif is not only the home of the country's Executioners. The cursed Braginski family had held on to their title of Chief executioner since god knows when, not that it was a problem, for no one wanted to be publically known as or associated to those murderers. Hell most people didn't even want to be associated with the town because it's where most executions are help whether it be a noble's or a peasant.

The town doctor that had been taking care of the town for the past 30 years had recently passed away and they were in need of a replacement. Lo and behold a fresh new requite with no backbone what so ever. It would have been nice if they had at least remembered to get me a horse but alas, they forgot. That's how I, Mathew Williams, found myself travelling by foot to get to the cursed town. At least I had the company of Kumajimo, my trust worthy (and strangely enormous) dog, whose thick white fur kept me warm on the cold nights of my travel. After a few more moments I decided to continue my journey. I should be arriving in town in about an hour so, I should savour the fresh clean air while I can.

"Woof!" Was the last thing I heard before Kumachima rushed off to nearby river. When I caught up with him I saw a trail of fancy clothing drenched in blood leading to water where I was met with a scene I would never forget. There stood a tall young man, who had the face of an innocent child, waist deep in the water and covered in blood holding Kumacho as his the dog whined and tried to get closer to the man getting with pure white fur stained in blood. Now I see, Kumagoki had a really good sense of smell and must've smelled the blood then rushed over to help the injured man. I wasted no time as I out my baggage down and ran to the water and stated to check over the bloodied stranger.

"Where you hurt?" I asked as I checked over his blood clotted face noticing that his eyes was also red probably crying from pain. On further inspection I noticed the numerous stiches, burns and scars across his neck and upper-body.

The only response I received was to be suddenly pushed away resulting to my ungraceful fall into the water. When I resurfaced the only portion of that I could see was his face as the rest of him was submerged in the river.

"Please go away." The voice sounded hoarse.

"What do you mean go away! You are obviously in pain! And if the blood isn't enough proof that you are injured then you're the way you just spoke gives away that you've been crying for a while. I've dealt with patients like you who had tried to put up a brave front when they are actually hurting so much! " I yelled as I made my way to him.

"It's only going to hurt much more if it doesn't get treated properly!"

"Go away! I'm not Injured you impertinent man! This is not even my blood!" I momentarily stopped my advance.

"What do you mean its not-"

"I need to get dress! Please go before I report you for this indecency and have your head chopped off!"

"I'm a man and doctor! It's not something I haven't seen before!"

"PLEASE!" he said in a voice that sounded like it would come from a wounded animal.

"I'll explain, just let me get dress." I looked him in the eye and I saw desperation. Giving him a nod I got out the river followed by kumaniko and turned my back on him. Soon I heard the splashing of water followed my heavy footsteps and the rustling of fabric. After a few moments the man spoke again this time his voice much more steady than before that if I didn't know any better I might've mistaken it for someone else.

"I'm decent."

I turned around and saw the man standing right behind me. He was now wearing plain brown shirt and pants with a scarf surrounding his neck.

"As you can clearly see I'm uninjured" oh if looked could kill I'd have gone hell and back by now.I looked him over just to make sure and found out that he was indeed uninjured.

"I-I see." Now that I knew for sure that the man was not in any danger I seemed to have reverted back to my spineless old self. He gave me one last glare before he started picking up his belonging which included a long, broad and bloody sword. Looking closely at it my heart felt like it had stop for a moment. Near to the hilt of the sword was a crest. A crest well known throughout the land. The scale of justice that had a lion with a sword through its head surrounding its length. It was the Family Crest of dead bringers.

"You would do well the never speak of this encounter." With that the man left. But by that time there was only one thought running through my mind. I had touched an executioner.

**So yeah another story… hope I can finish this on.**


End file.
